Regreso a la Tierra
by cardenus
Summary: ¡Volvieron! ¡Realmente volvieron! - KisshuxIchigo - PuddingxTaruto
1. Prólogo

**¡Bienvenidos! Esta es mi primera historia, la que me propuse hace mucho tiempo, y para hacerlo realidad me obligué a publicar un prólogo, digo… si escribo uno, debería continuar la historia, ¿no? ¿No? ¡Bien! Todos odiamos el estúpido final de la serie: Ichigo se queda felizmente con Aoyama, bla bla blah, Kisshu muere (parte en la que lloré mucho), revive, pero vuelve a su planeta sin Ichigo. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Esa no es manera de jugar con los corazones de las fans. Estúpido tree-hugger, todos te odiamos.**

**Aviso****: Esta historia está basada tanto en cosas del manga como del animé, así que pueden que hayan cosas que reconozcas y cosas que no, si es que no conoces alguno de ellos. Y otra cosa muy importante: Berry, Tasuku y demás no forma parte de la historia. Finjamos que todo terminó cuando derrotaron a Deep Blue.**

**Disclaimer****: En realidad no sé para qué se hace, ya que es obvio que TMM no me pertenece, pero todos lo hacen así que… TOKYO MEW MEW NO ME PERTENECE. (Aunque desearía que así fuera. Sí sí. Hubiera matado a Aoyama, sí. Kisshu hubiera sido feliz. Sí.)**

**-ooo-**

Hacía ya cuatro años (y seis meses para ser exactos), la pelea entre las Mews y los aliens había terminado. Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong y Zakuro Fujiwara continuaron con su trabajo en el café, aunque esta vez sin tener que salir corriendo para hacer uso de sus amuletos que guardaban con mucho cariño en algún lugar de sus habitaciones. Kisshu, Taruto y Pai, en cambio, regresaron a su planeta con el fin de terminar la estúpida pelea y hacer un buen uso del Mew Aqua.

Ichigo, para empezar, continuó su relación con Aoyama, y aunque cada vez se notaban más distantes, ella no lo quería aceptar. En el café le iba muy bien, ya que le fascina la idea de comer gratis y más que nada esas deliciosas tortas con frutilla y mucha crema. Su relación con las chicas se mantuvo igual con el tiempo, y a pesar de tener algunos desniveles con Mint, siguen siendo muy buenas amigas. De a poco empezó a llevarse mejor con Ryou, aunque nunca iba a dejar de tener esas actitudes arrogantes que tanto enfadaban a Ichigo. Ella ya tenía 17 años y medio, maduró mucho con todo lo vivido, además de lo hormonal. Ichigo aún conservaba a Masha, quien no hablaba desde la partida de los aliens. A veces producía algún sonido de alegría, pero nada más.

Mint continuó con el ballet y llegó muy lejos. Era bastante normal escucharla ser nombrada en los teatros y por grandes productores, era por esto que solía haber mucho bastante movimiento de cámaras en el café. A pesar de esto, Mint no estaba muy contenta: Zakuro había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos para continuar con su carrera de modelo, y se quedaría ahí por lo menos dos años. De cualquier manera, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a ello; las chicas la apoyaban mucho.

Lettuce seguía igual: estudiosa y obediente, aunque ahora procuraba cuidar más su imagen. Dejó de usar su habitual trencita en su precioso cabello verde manzana, y eligió dejarlo suelto, lo que dejaba a la vista ondas que recordaban a las olas del mar. Pensó en cambiar sus grandes lentes por lentes de contacto, pero prefirió reemplazarlos por unos pequeños lentes cuadrados, los que la hacían parecer mucho más adulta. Al igual que Ichigo, ya tenía 17 años, aunque cumplidos hace unos dos o tres meses más temprano que ella. Su relación con Ryou mejoró (más de lo normal), hasta a veces las otras chicas pensaban que ocultaban algún tipo de relación fuera del café, lo que causó grandes berrinches en sus comunes clientas, quienes mantenían un fuerte amor por él. "Eso es porque no lo conocen bien" solía decir Ichigo. "Solo miran sus gigantes ojos celestes y su pelo rubio", y cada vez que Ichigo decía esto, Lettuce no podía evitar suspirar y perderse por unos segundos. Aunque, cuando le preguntaban algo sobre ellos, se limitaba a sonrojarse y no contestar.

Pudding ya tenía 13 y estaba pisando los 14. Siempre fue y siempre iba a ser la pequeña inquieta monita del grupo, amante de los dulces, cariñosa, juguetona y alegre. Era la chispa que necesitaba la cafetería. Ryou solía decir que con Pudding allí, no hacía falta tomar ningún tipo de energizante para tener ganas de trabajar todo el día. Esto causó mucho entusiasmo en las chicas, incluso en los malos días. Pudding nunca cambió su actitud, pero podemos decir que aunque sea muy poco, maduró. Gracias a ella, las chicas se sentaban a tomar un café todos los viernes cuando el café cerraba, aprovechando los trozos de pastel que sobraban, siguiendo la rutina: Ichigo elegía el de frutilla con crema, Mint el de menta con chocolate, Lettuce apenas una simple torta de vainilla con un poco de kiwi, Zakuro comía su tarta de manzanas y Pudding, como era de esperarse, comía todos los pudines de banana que sobraran. Intentaban no tocar el tema, pero siempre terminaban hablando de los viejos tiempos… de sus peleas, y lo que más enfadaba a Ichigo: los aliens. Pudding en vez de enojarse, se ponía muy triste. Extrañaba mucho a su Taru-Taru, aunque tenía fe de que algún día volverían.

Zakuro era la mayor, con sus recientes 21 años cumplidos. Como ya se dijo antes, había viajado a Estados Unidos hace un año debido a grandes propuestas que le convenían mucho. Después de el tiempo pasado con las chicas, había aprendido que las apariencias engañan, y que debajo de una mala cara, puede existir un gran corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a ser más amable hacía las personas, sobretodo con sus fans. Algunas le hacían recordar a Mint, y ante esto no hacía más que sonreír para sus adentros. Todas las chicas habían sido muy buenas con ella.

**-ooo-**

Kisshu ya tenía casi 19 años. Sin duda, fue el que más lamentó la vuelta a su planeta. Lo ponía muy feliz el hecho de que ahora su planeta se encontrara excelentemente bien gracias a ellos, pero personalmente no era lo que él habría elegido. Sabía que sería una decisión muy egoísta, así que optó por lo que favorecería a todos: volver a su planeta, salvar a toda la población y dejar a Ichigo, feliz con Aoyama. Sin duda era lo correcto, aunque él desesperara por quedarse allí con ella, para molestarla y robarle algún beso de vez en cuando como hacía antes. Pero eso había cambiado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, y Kisshu debía aceptarlo… pero demonios, _cómo _le costaba olvidarse de ella. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía cómo su corazón se volvía más frío, y sus hermanos lo notaban.  
Luego de su regreso, como era de esperarse, todas las habitantes de Cynclonia MORÍAN por los tres famosos aliens. Kisshu estuvo con muchísimas mujeres, bellísimas, las más hermosas del planeta y algunas adineradas, pero ninguno lo satisfizo. Aunque… la que más le gustaba era una no muy alta, pero con un lindo cuerpo, de fulminantes ojos rosas al igual que su cabello. Debe ser porque le recordaba mucho a cierta Mew Mew. Aunque al igual que las otras, terminó por desecharla.

Taruto ya había cumplido los 14 hace un par de meses, aunque seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre, le faltaba un tiempo para madurar. Cada vez que le hablaban de la Tierra o le hacían preguntas, este se mostraba un poco molesto, pero todos sabían por qué era. Extrañaba mucho los caramelos porque en su planeta no había, salvo unas extrañas bolas gigantes saborizadas para dejar en tu paladar un par de días, eran bastante aburridas y solían tener sabores ácidos. Nunca lo aceptaba pero en el interior sabía que extrañaba aunque sea un poquito a Pudding.

Pai, siendo el mayor con ya con 23 años, era el que lideraba el planeta. No se encontraba casado o en pareja, ni tampoco se mostraba interesado, lo que generaba una gran furia en las habitantes. Pai nunca emitía comentarios acerca de la Tierra. No le interesaba, o lo disimulaba muy bien. Siempre estaba metido en asuntos importantes, solo a sus estúpidos y sensibles hermanos podrían importarles las inferiores Mews, y él no estaba a su altura.


	2. Despedida y algo más

**¿De verdad hay personas que leyeron el prólogo? ¡Me siento tan feliz! 3 Lamento decirles que este es un capítulo medio corto... es que no había mucha acción; esta aparece recién en el tercer capítulo. Soy muy mala. Muajaja.**

**Aclaración:**** En el prólogo, se decía que Pai era el lider de su planeta; ¡****ESTO NO ES ASÍ****! Se debe a que antes había escrito que los tres aliens se habían convertido en líderes del planeta, pero me pareció demasiado excesivo así que lo omití, pero se me olvidó sacar esa pequeña parte de la introducción de Pai, jeje.**

**Disclaimer:**** (Oh, ¿en serio debo seguir con esto?) TOKYO MEW MEW NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Comenzaba un día normal como todos, con las chicas trabajando en el café, exhaustas, aunque para su bien era viernes, y eso podía significar solo una cosa…

-¡HORA DE LA MERIENDA! ¡ES HORA DE LA MERIENDA! –Exclamó divertida Pudding con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿ya es hora? ¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó dulcemente Lettuce.

-Por suerte, sí. Estoy tan cansada, _encima_ me rompí una uña, este trabajo me está matando. –Dijo con enfado Mint.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte, Mint! –Gritó Ichigo desde la cocina, quien preparaba los cinco cafés con crema. –Pudding, ¿podrías ayudarme con los pasteles?

-¡Claro que sí, onee-chan! –Dijo Pudding con alegría, quien mantenía esos apodos tan melosos a los que las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado.

Ya todas sentadas en la mesa redonda, comenzó el festín. Comían como si no hubieran tocado un plato de comida desde el día anterior. Reían, algunas gritaban sin importar los modales, el café ya estaba cerrado y vacío.

-¡Ichigo, ven aquí! Masha está haciendo sonidos de nuevo. –Gritó Ryou desde la cocina.

Eso no pasaba todos los días. Masha solo hablaba cuando algún chimera o, en su defecto, un alien, se encontraba cerca. Desde el momento que los aliens se fueron, Masha no habló más. Quizás algo estaba fallando en su pequeña bolita flotante rosa. Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora, Mash? Hace varios días vienes diciendo cosas sin sentido… -Ichigo se sentía triste, creía que Masha dejaría de funcionar y por eso ocurría esto.

-Ichigo… problemas… cerca… ¡muy cercaaa! –Masha siempre repetía lo mismo.

-Creo que tendré que dejarte un tiempo con Ryou para que te arregle.

-¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ¡Problemas!

**-ooo-**

La alarma de las 8 p.m. sonaba en el celular de Ichigo. En su camino a casa, tropezó varias veces, estaba bastante distraída pensando en lo que Masha decía. Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que faltaba muy poco para averiguarlo.

Ya en su casa, saludó a sus padres y fue rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse_, incluyendo la ropa interior. _"Soy una pervertida, espero que a Masaya le guste" pensó Ichigo. Después de todo, ¡el conjunto le había salido carísimo!

Aoyama vendría a las 9 p.m., para la hora de la cena. Luego irían a tomar un helado y dormirían juntos como solían hacer todas las semanas. Ya no podían verse tanto porque Aoyama había entrado a la universidad, y además trabajaba de voluntario en un zoológico; el zoológico al que habían ido hace cuatro años. No tenía tanto tiempo para su novia, y por más que quisiera tenía que limitarse a verla dos o tres días cada dos semanas.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y antes de que Ichigo pudiera darse cuenta, ya había pasado hora y media daban las 8.30 p.m. Aoyama nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado, mucho menos cuando se trataba de ver a su encantadora novia. Ese fue el momento en el que Ichigo recibió un mensaje de texto: _"Estoy en camino, tenemos que hablar."_

Ichigo se alegró, ya que había pensado que algo le había sucedido a su novio, aunque después de un rato comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente.

_"__Tenemos que hablar… eso no suena bien. ¿Y si quiere dejarme? ¿Y si encontró a alguien mejor? ¿Y si ya no me quiere? No, Aoyama dijo que nunca dejaría de quererme. Bah… ¿lo dijo?"_

A los cinco minutos sonó el timbre, era él. Ichigo abrió con una inmensa sonrisa y un lindo pijama rosa lleno de frutillas, pero no encontró lo que esperaba al otro lado. Era Aoyama, sí, pero no la saludó como siempre, no tenía esa sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando estaba con ella, esta vez estaba serio y con cierta carga pesada en los ojos.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar… yo… -El chico no podía ni modular.

-Masaya, ¿qué sucede? Ven, entra… -La adolescente no entendía bien qué estaba sucediendo.

-No Ichigo, yo no puedo entrar. No esta vez. No he venido por ti. Necesito decirte algo. –Aoyama forzó la voz e intentó mostrarse serio, aunque se notaba que había llorado por un largo tiempo. –Ichigo… me voy a ir a Inglaterra.

-¡Guau! ¿De vacaciones, cierto? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Ichigo comenzaba a entender, o eso pensaba.

-No Ichigo, no son vacaciones. Esto no es un juego. Debo mudarme… por lo menos por dos o tres años para continuar con mis estudios. Debo seguir con mi futuro, Ichigo, yo… -A Aoyama le comenzaba a temblar la voz.

-¿Futuro? Pero Masaya, tú habías dicho que querías que yo fuese tu futuro… ¿Qué pasará con nuestros cuatro años juntos? ¿Los tirarás a la basura sin que nada importe? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Ichigo estaba indignada, aunque en el fondo sabía que graduarse y conseguir trabajo era lo que Aoyama quería más que nada en el mundo, quizás hasta más que ella. Y eso lo estaba a punto de comprobar.

-Ichigo, por favor, debes entenderme… El tren parte mañana a la madrugada, perdóname, por favor. Te amé y te sigo amando, pero no puedo dejar ir la oportunidad de mi vida, mi sueño. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero por favor, me costó mucho tomar una decisión… Por favor entiende… -El adolescente estaba al borde del llanto.

-Ya no quiero escuchar más, Masaya. Espero te vaya bien. –Ichigo no hizo más que cerrar la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y correr a su cuarto, desconsolada, y así pasaron las horas… Ichigo terminó quedándose dormida en el mar de lágrimas y pañuelos desparramados por la cama.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo despertó con el zumbido de su celular: "Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo. Masaya". La pelirosa miró tristemente el celular y tragando saliva, abrió el mensaje.

_"__Ichigo: lo siento tanto, tanto tanto. Ya me encuentro en el aeropuerto y el avión está a punto de salir, así que aproveché estos últimos minutos para mandarte este mensaje. Gracias por todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, gracias por tu infinito amor y por la felicidad que me diste en estos cuatro años, fueron únicos. Ahora, más que nada… quiero decirte algo. Cuando termine mi estadía en Inglaterra, voy a volver por ti; pero si en ese tiempo conoces a alguien, bien… no te sientas mal por mí, y haz lo que sea mejor para ti. Te amo, Ichigo, espero que me sepas entender. Masaya"_

La pobre rompió a llorar, se sentía tan débil… y encima de todo, en unas pocas horas debía ir al café. Los sábados eran los días más atareados para todas.  
Ese día Ichigo no almorzó. Sí. De verdad. Su madre había hecho salmón asado, una de las comidas favoritas de ella, pero ni siquiera tocó el puré. No podía ni hablar, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a comer? Desafortunadamente su madre se dio cuenta, entonces se vio obligada a contarle, pero por suerte su madre era una de las mujeres más buenas y comprensivas que existiesen. Le brindó todo el apoyo posible a su Ichigo, y le dijo: "Hija, si tú de verdad lo amas, entonces sabrás entender, y sabrás esperar por él." La adolescente asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo salió de su casa e hizo su camino hasta el café. Era un hermoso día soleado, ¡qué lástima que tuviera que pasarlo adentro del café! ¿Es que Ryou nunca les daría vacaciones? Ese estúpido, algún día ella se vengaría.  
La brisa que corría por dentro de su blusa y su cuello se sentía muy bien, además del sol que calentaba sus piernas. Era un excelente día de primavera, ¡y pronto llegaría el verano! Había planeado unas increíbles vacaciones con Aoyama, pero ahora tendría que resignarse a pasársela en su cama abajo del aire acondicionado, a menos que a Mint se le ocurriese llevarlas a algún lado en su yate privado, pero claramente, eso no ocurriría.  
Caminaba despacio, cargando su mochila y mirando hacia el cielo, pensativa y haciendo planes sobre lo que haría en el verano.

_"__¡Bien! Iré al parque de diversiones con Miwa y Moe, y otros días iremos de compras. Algún día acompañaré a Lettuce a la librería, después de todo le prometí que lo haría; además veré si le puedo sacar información sobre Ryou, yo sigo pensando que esos dos ocultan algo. Otro día iré a jugar con Pudding y sus hermanitos, eran algo tiernos… algo. ¡Quizás hasta aproveche una tarde para tomar té con Mint, si es que le parece bien. Luego haremos muchas pijamadas y visitaremos muchos lugares lindos para pasar el día! Podríamos ir a la playa, y quizás invite a Keiichiro y bueno, Ryou… aunque quizás se le ocurra hacernos trabajar también en la playa. Estúpido abusador de derechos humanos."_

En ese preciso momento una sombra se elevó hasta que el cuerpo de Ichigo quedó casi completamente a oscuras.

-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, _gatita_! –La chillona voz retumbó en los oídos de Ichigo, parecía cercana pero a la vez distante, le sonaba tan familiar que hasta no parecía real. A pesar de la sombra en su cara, Ichigo no podía ver nada. Esto no podía estar pasando; no de nuevo.


	3. Sueño

**¡MIL PERDONES por tardar tanto en actualizar! Es que con el colegio se me olvidó todo. Ah, y creo que nunca me saldrá hacer capítulos largos... por eso trataré de actualizar más seguido. Disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla TMM no me pertenece bla, a partir del próximo capítulo lo dejaré de hacer.**

* * *

De repente, todo se volvió negro. Lo que antes Ichigo veía como apenas una sombra en el cielo, borroneada y cercana, se volvió una cortina de humo que privó de cualquier sentido a Ichigo. La pobre se aterró y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno; corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas temblaron, y entonces…

_-¡ICHIGO!_

La pelirosa despertó de un salto en su cama… ¿es que _en serio_ había soñado TODO eso? Tomó su celular y lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de Masaya. _"Entonces no soñé todo… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?"_ se dijo para sus adentros. Bajó las escaleras tambaleándose ya que no se sentía muy bien y vio a Lettuce conversando con su madre.

-¡Ichigo! –Exclamaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

-Lettuce, okaasan, ¿qué ocurrió? –Preguntó con cierto esfuerzo Ichigo. Lettuce tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Ichigo-san, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo… -Contestó su amiga. –Esto… yo estaba yendo al café cuando te vi _tirada_ en el medio de la calle. Me desesperé y llamé a Ryou para que me ayudase a llevarte hasta tu casa; ya que tú estabas inconsciente… apenas llegamos, Ryou se fue porque debía continuar atendiendo el café en nuestro reemplazo y yo me quedé porque tu madre me preguntó si quería quedarme, y yo, bueno, Ichigo-san, ¡estaba muy preocupada por ti! Quería quedarme hasta que despertaras. –Terminó de contar Lettuce con un gesto de preocupación en su cara.

-Lettuce… tú sí que eres una amiga. –Ichigo regaló una cálida sonrisa a la peliverde. –Me encuentro mejor pero no con ánimos de ir al café, ni de ir a otra parte. ¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo? –Preguntó a su amiga.

-¡Claro Ichigo-san! –contestó alegremente Lettuce.

Las adolescentes subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ichigo con dos tazas de té y dos porciones de torta. Después de comer la comida y hablar un par de tonterías, Ichigo sintió que debía contarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, nada malo ocurriría si le contaba solo a ella…

-Lettuce, escucha, tengo algo que contarte… verás… rompí con Masaya. –Ante dicha declaración, los ojos de Lettuce se abrieron a tal punto que parecía que se le iban a salir. No pudo pronunciar otra cosa más que un bajito "¿eh?", haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerrasen y formaran pequeñas gotas en los mismos. –Sí, tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra por sus estudios, de cualquier manera no quiero hablar del tema… era su sueño Lettuce… lo sigue siendo… es que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… yo… no sé por qué lo hice… -La pelirrosa rompió a llorar en los hombros de su compañera, recibiendo como respuesta palabras reconfortadoras que solo Lettuce sabía cómo y cuándo usarlas. Cuando se calmó, continuó la historia. –Y respecto a lo que pasó hoy al mediodía, bien… -Ichigo odiaba hablar sobre _este_ tema, sobre _ellos_, y _más_ que nada sobre _él_ –Yo estaba caminando hacia el café haciendo planes para el verano, cuando de repente la escuché… su voz… era _esa _voz Lettuce. Era la voz del ser más irritante, odioso e insoportable que conozco… ¡Era la voz de Kisshu! –Ichigo tragó saliva luego de decir esto.

Los ojos de su amiga no podían parar de abrirse, y luego de unos segundos contestó –I-Ichigo, esto… ¿estás segura de que era _su_ voz? –Preguntó cuidadosamente su amiga.

-Lettuce, nunca estuve tan segura. La escuché perfectamente; no cambió en absoluto. –Contestó con expresión severa la ex líder Mew.

-Bi-bien, pero no entiendo por… por qué lo dices como si odiaras su presencia. Después de todo, recuerda que Kisshu era de _esa_ manera porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Ichigo-san, y lo más importante… él casi pierde su vida para salvarte. De no haber sido por el Mew Aqua, él la habría perdido.

Si había algo que Ichigo esperaba menos que su "reencuentro" con Kisshu, era esa respuesta. Y aún más viniendo de Lettuce, ya que esto la hizo pensar mucho durante un corto tiempo. Los pensamientos surgieron como ráfagas en la cabeza de Ichigo:

_"__Después de todo, Kisshu no fue tan malo conmigo… Me quiso matar algunas veces, sí, pero estoy segura de que no lo habría hecho; quizás las primeras veces sí, cuando en vez de amor parecía obsesión, pero después no… Además, me salvó en varias ocasiones, se opuso a sus hermanos y hasta a su mayor líder Deep Blue solo por mí… si Kisshu no me hubiera defendido, posiblemente estaría muerta. Y cuando me quiso secuestrar, bien, debe haber sido un acto de máxima desesperación, por mis innumerables rechazos, de verdad lo trataba muy mal… ¡es que nadie lo había mandado a ser tan… tan… tan Kisshu! ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE BESARME EN ESE ENTONCES? ¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUIÉN ERA! ¡Simplemente vino volando de la nada y lo hizo y ya, como si fuera un saludo! Mis formas de ser tenían una razón, pero las suyas no. Luego de conocerme sí, pero antes no. Pero, dejando eso de lado… quizás hasta debería pedirle perdón. No importa qué haya pasado: salvó mi vida y eso vale más que todo lo que haya hecho antes, y demuestra que sí me quería de verdad. Si era otra la Mew bajo las manos de Deep Blue, él no la habría salvado, o no era tan probable… en fin, creo que exageré un poco las cosas… y además, estaba cegada por Aoyama; y cualquier cosa que Kisshu hiciera, resultaba el doble de peor para mí… ¿debería pedirle perdón?"_

La ex Mew trabajaba su cabeza más que en un examen de Matemática, cuando sus pensamientos fueron frenados por la dulce voz de Lettuce.

-Ichigo-san, ¿está todo en orden? –Preguntó dulcemente la adolescente.

-S-Sí Lettuce, gracias. Solo estaba pensando sobre lo que me acabas de decir… y la verdad, es que tienes razón. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Kisshu, le pediría perdón, o lo intentaría. –Confesó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Ichigo-san, no me gustan los rencores y, después de todo, terminaron por ponerse de nuestro lado y todo terminó de la mejor manera. Bueno, para todos menos para Kisshu, ¿no? –Rió Lettuce, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borró cuando notó la expresión de Ichigo.

-No sé si es tan gracioso… para Taruto y Pudding tampoco fue "la mejor manera" de que se terminaran las cosas. –La cara de Ichigo volvió a entristecerse para luego mirar hacia la ventana. _"¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?"_ preguntó para sus adentros.

**-ooo-**

-Kisshu, ya te dije que no estamos aquí de vacaciones. No puedes ir paseándote por todo Tokyo como si nada sucediera, ahora no podemos ser vistos como antes, debemos mezclarnos, ¿recuerdas? –Pie hablaba sin mover más que la boca mientras leía un libro recostado en un sillón. –Así que por favor, ya deja de espiar a esa Mew Mew de una vez. ¿Cuándo la superarás?

-Pie, Pie, Pie… -Rió Kisshu con tono burlón. –Tú nunca entenderás, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera estado enamorado de Ichigo, si no lo _estuviera_, no haría estas cosas, pero tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes lo que es estar enamorado. Además, ¡ni siquiera me vio! O eso creo. –Dijo Kisshu pensativo.

-Porque no me interesa, enamorarse es cosa de débiles. –Refutó Pie ignorando completamente la justificación de su hermano adoptivo. –De no haber sido por el Mew Aqua estarías muerto, todo por salvar a nuestro enemigo, y _encima_ la salvaste de nuestro líder, de la razón por la que habíamos viajado a la Tierra. Habías perdido un par de tornillos… se ve que tampoco los encontraste. –Pie giró los ojos cuando se escuchó la risa de Taruto desde la otra habitación.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, enano? ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de la chica-mono? La podrías haber matado ese día en el estadio, pero elegiste salvarla, ¿será que te atraen los monos? Eso tiene mucho sentido porque tú eres uno. –Refunfuñó Kisshu mientras Pie suspiraba con molestia.

-¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO! Entonces, Pie, ¿cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Taruto entrando a la habitación.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Escuchen con mucha atención… –Comenzó a contar Pie.

**-ooo-**

Luego del rompimiento de Aoyama e Ichigo, las cosas cambiaron. Ichigo ya no era la misma. Aoyama se había mudado a miles de kilómetros para continuar con sus estudios y ella había quedado completamente destrozada. Sus compañeras notaron rápidamente los cambios en el humor de Ichigo, los que también comenzaban a afectar su estado físico. Se encontraba constantemente cansada, llegaba tarde (más de lo usual), no trabajaba enérgicamente como siempre, tiraba los platos, no hablaba, definitivamente algo había cambiado dentro suyo y las chicas no tuvieron que preguntar para saber que se trataba de su (ex) novio. Le costó un par de días dejar de llorar a cada rato, pero finalmente lo aceptó. _"Es parte de madurar"_ era lo que siempre decía con una débil sonrisa cuando sus amigas preguntaban cómo se sentía al respecto.

Ya era domingo a la noche y la pelirosa debía dormir para -intentar- no llegar tarde al colegio a la mañana siguiente, por lo que tomó una ducha rápida, cepilló sus dientes, se puso un lindo pijama rosa con frutillas y se acostó bajo las frazadas, fundida, ya que esa tarde había ido de compras con Miwa y Moe. Rápidamente logró quedarse dormida, viéndose favorecida por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuera.  
Ya se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus sábanas rosas, cuando una voz se escuchó como un lejano eco, y aunque no sabía diferenciar entre la realidad y el sueño, le fue imposible mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

_"__Gatita, ¿me extrañaste? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Quién te hizo daño, hermosa? ¿A quién tengo que asesinar?_" La conocida voz se extendió por toda la habitación acompañada de una inquietante risa, penetrando en sus oídos como dos dagas recién afiladas. Ichigo no podía entender si estaba soñando de nuevo, o si esta vez era real. "_¿No piensas contestarme, gatita? Yo, que te he venido a visitar después de tanto tiempo… Te extrañé mucho."_ La voz continuaba resonando en todo el lugar. La joven pudo salir del estado de parálisis y pegó un salto en su cama, en el mismo momento en el que la voz cesó. No se habría dado cuenta de que estaba llorando si esa voz no se lo hubiera mencionado. Debido a la hora y el cansancio acumulado, decidió olvidar todo y seguir durmiendo, aunque la voz dio vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que lo logró.

**-ooo-**

Para mala suerte de nuestra querida ex líder Mew, sonó la alarma de las 7 a.m. Un "¡nya!" escapó junto con un gran bostezo. Ichigo se sentó en su cama, sin recordar lo que había soñado. Tardó unos minutos en llenarse de la fuerza necesaria para pararse y se vistió con su impecable uniforme gris, que seguía siendo el mismo de antes, solo que le sentaba diferente por los cambios que había producido su cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad… no había cambiado mucho. Ató una media colita en su pelo rosado y ondulado, que ahora prefería llevarlo suelto aunque conservando su flequillo, y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Todo andaba normal, salvo una cosa… _"¿dónde están mis padres?"_ se preguntó Ichigo. No los encontró por ninguna parte, pero en cambio encontró una nota:

_"__Ichigo: tuvimos que hacer un viaje improvisado debido al trabajo de tu padre, espero que no te moleste. No pudimos avisarte antes porque te acostaste muy temprano. Hay comida en la heladera y plata arriba de la mesa, estaremos de vuelta en un par de días. ¡Te queremos! Intenta no incendiar la casa." _

La adolescente rió con lo último y preparó un desayuno. Durante esos años se habían hecho comunes los viajes improvisados de sus padres, por lo que esta vez no se sorprendió en absoluto.  
Ya a punto de salir, cargó su mochila y se encaminó al colegio. El día estaba algo inestable (ya que la noche anterior había llovido) pero parecía que luego volverían a caer gotas, aunque lo peor era el frío. Ichigo odiaba el frío, pero lo odiaba aún más cuando venía acompañado de lluvia, y odiaba la lluvia cuando hacía frío y cuando no tenía paraguas. Para su suerte, llegó sana y salva (y seca) al colegio, donde tuvo un día parecido a los otros, excepto por una cosa.

* * *

**Sip, les mentí, la acción todavía no apareció... ¡pero estamos cerca!**


End file.
